Espada's Pet
by Professional assassin
Summary: Captain hisugya has always been distrustful when ever espadas came in to play. But what if his heart falls for one of their pets? Will this transforming espada stay loyal to her kind, or follow her unyielding heart? Or will her romance literally kill her? (Sorry no lemon :-() first bleach fic! Read &review! Ideas and request welcome!


A/N thanks to all my followers and favoriters! I didn't realize that I had twelve and counting! I will take suggestions on story's and other fanfiction ideas! Remember, read and review so I know how I am doing! Thanks again!

Chapter one: strange girl

Captain hisugya has always been judgmental but for a good reason. Because of that big aditude of his they has gotten themselves out of a lot of trouble. But it wasn't all that additude that got him friends, oh no, it was his big heart that he shields very well. They were at Uahara's shop eating and lazing about waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly a massive pressure was felt and it put everyone on edge. Everyone was out of there Gigi and out the door in a matter of seconds. Using flash step, they got to the place of which they felt the spiritual pressure originate from.

Before there eyes was a girl that looked about the age of 13-14 but was very well developed in the chest and hips, much like the orange haired girl that had followed the shinigami's trail.

The girl had her eyes closed and just sat there as if she were deep in thought. Her golden, well taned skin showed the muscle build that was slightly there. Her body was covered with the white clothing of an espada or arrancar, but it looked like fur of a sterling sliver wolf. The same color could be used to described her tail and ears. They were ears and tail of a silver wolf, and her black, raven hair went down to her feet. It was like something from a story! Her white cat ears where her human ears would be and they climbed to about her bang-line and her silver tail was on her lower back and made her silver short skirt dip dangerously close to her butt. She wore tight shorts that were also quite short, but in a respectable way, for it was obvious that it was for Getting rid of restricted movement. Her top was cut short at her belly button and was quit tight fitting and it had a what looked like a hood attached to it. The hood had a skull on it and if she put it on, it would probably cover the top half of her head. Put on show, however, was a black swirly tattoo of the number 2 on her waist. She was truly stunning to look at, but she could be a threat.

Something about the girls relaxed features put them all at ease. All except Hisugya. Hisugya didn't trust the dream-like relaxed expression on her face. He was waiting for her features to tense even the littlest bit and he would draw his sword and cut her down quickly and painlessly.

"Oyh!" He started wanting to get a move on things. "What is your purpose here arrancar." His voice was slightly annoyed, probably because he was being ignored by a possible threat.

"Hmm? Oh!" She opened her eyes started and caused everyone to gasp. The gasp started her a bit more as her bright red eyes looked at their faces. "Sorry?...And to answer your question, I was relaxing and...thinking about...stuff. Such a lovely place this with lots of good people! Quite a good thinking place." She closed her eyes again and her expression turned wistful and slightly sad.

"You expect me to believe that you came here to relax?" His eyes narrowed in distrust. Suddenly before he could talk again a blood curdling scream was heard.

The girls eyes shot opened and she stood and jumped her tight shorts and crop top waving in the wind she made and flash-steped to get to the scream.

The rest ran to catch up to her. They got into a dark ally and they saw a flash of silver then a girl soul went Flying. At first glance it looked like the wolf skinned arrancar had killed the soul girl, but as they kept watching they saw another flash of silver as the girl caught the distressed soul. The hollow fell, unmoving before it disappeared completely.

"T-t-thank you miss!" The soul shuddered and put her feet back on the ground.

"No problem. You be safe now, okey?" The wolf arrancar said to the young soul. The soul ran off and seemed to evaporate. Sighing, the female arrancar stood and looked at the group of stunned soul reapers.

"So getting back on the subject of me not being trusted, you are saying that I can't stay here to relax because I can't be trusted?"

They stared at her shocked. If she was a soul reaper they would have expected that to happen but she was an Espada! They were forbidden, as far as they were concerned, to help any soul from becoming a hollow, or a hollow eating a soul!they are trying to make that happen! Something seems very off about this girl.

"What are you playing at?" Hisugya said narrowing his eyes.

"I am- nothing at all!" She looked annoyed. It reminded everyone of Hisugya when he gets woken up early or is annoyed.

"I shall be the judge of that. Now come back with us now." He started back with steely ice blue eyes.

––––––––––Hisugya's POV–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I just couldn't get the picture of the wolf furred arrancar killing one of her own kind, out of my head. She used to be one of them before she became a meno, and then awakened as an arrancar, and knowing that she knows and remembered that baffled my mind. She is clearly an Espada of a subordinate of one because of her sword and strength. She must be up to something and I am gonna figure it out one way or another.

We were all siting in Uahara's shop with the black haired female sitting in front of us, ready to be interrogated. She sat on her knees with her sword laid on the ground by her right side. She sat up straight but began to slouch under the curious gazes from every soul reaper in the room. Orihime went back to her house to rest up for the next day. The rest of the soul reapers we sitting around waiting for me to start the interrogation.

"So," I started letting out a slight sigh, "tell us, specifically, why you are here." I looked at the girls bright red eyes expectantly.

"Well it's kinda a long story, so I will start from the beginning. Well you see I was at hectos mundo and I am "the pet of the Espada" but I am the strongest now. Being the strongest-"

"But your tattoo says number two, not one?" Ichigo questioned.

"They haven't changed it yet."

Ichigo looked confused but continued to listen.

"Being the strongest Espada pet, my master got to choose me, like a human might choose their pet. Grim-jaw chose me probably because of my abilities but I don't think it matters. So anyway I have been working under him for a while. One day he just came out and said that I am to battle the strongest Espada pet, which was the elder. But we never counted him when we scaled how strong the other Espada pets were because he was just too strong. So I battled him with all that I had... But...,"

-flashback!-Grim-jaw's POV-

My young black haired shifter was panting like a dog left out in the heat of the summer sun in kurakura town. She was in a crouching position on her two wolf like legs. She was cut up and bleeding from inside to out. She continued to cough up blood from time to time. I couldn't help but regret my decision to ask and encourage her to try and kill the elder of the Espada pets. There was no turning back now though, she could quit and live in shame or die trying to best the beast. Those were her options.

However her opponent was not unharmed, but the very opposite. The old shriveled wolf had cuts all over and was bleeding profusely from his nose, mouth, and wounds. He wasn't panting, but he was breathing hard. The mangled thing with silver fur all over was now a deep red with his own blood. It was painful and life threatening but not enough to

kill him.

Sora, my pretty, bloodied Sora. I am truly sorry...but, please, make me proud! As If she heard me she looked my way with her deep red eyes. She bent down on all fours and slowed her breathing, turning her eyes to the floor. She slowed her breathing down so much, it was debatable that she was breathing at all. But she stayed in her position and her long calf-length hair flowed down her back and in her face, covering her eyes from view. She looked like an animal preparing for a fight that they know they won't win.

Suddenly, she lurched froward with the strength of a first rank Espada and took down the elder pet. This caught the elder by surprise as he, in all his years, never felt something like this. She switched to her black and silver wolf form and bite deeply into the sliver fur, making sure that the acid poison in her teeth went into his blood stream. Her claws, which were also tipped with acid, dug unto his chest and the wounds she previously made. With a yelp the beast threw her off and she stayed in the area she was thrown in watching what she had done.

The beast yelped biting and scratching at his fur down to his old bones. He rolled in pain wailing and spazzing on the floor. It was painful to look at. His eyes turned blind and he began to decompose right before us. It was truly a scary thing. She was the one that I had bragged about! All that we need to do now is change that 2 tattoo to a number 1!

Good job sora! You made me proud. I though to my self with a smirk on my lips as I looked at the other Espada's faces.

.flashback-Sora's POV-

I looked at there faces and saw a mix of emotions on all. This scared me a bit. I did make it sound kinda bad and violent without the explanation of why. I looked down in shame knowing very well that what I did was heartless and seemingly useless.

"I understand that it seemed heartless but I was just following orders and- oh please don't make me leave here!" I cried not caring about my self pride anymore.

The white hair captain just looked at me with a cold uncaring expression.

He doesn't believe me! Think of something quick, he has to believe me! I don't want to- no! I can't go back to Hucos Mundo!

"Why should we let you stay?" The cold captain asked.

"Because, I have done something very bad in my world and I- I- I can't go back..." I sated with sadness in my voice. I looked down at my folded knees and, hopefully, hid my red, wet eyes from view.

-3rd-person-POV-

"Captain Hisugya, if I may speak with you and all soul reapers in the kitchen?" Ichigo stated bluntly looking straight at the girl who had her head bent in shame and sadness.

The soul reapers stood and went to the kitchen as requested. Leaving the raven hair girl wallowing in who-knows-what. Hisugya, however, stood still the door, only partly listening to what was being said.

"We have to let her stay." Ichigo stated said with a firm expression showing that he really won't give up this fight.

"We don't even know is she is telling the truth or not." Hisugya said not even looking away from the small figure.

"She killed her own kind, that means that she is on our side. She needs help and I wanna help!" He exclaimed.

Hisugya looked at the orange haired teen with a very annoyed expression. With all his attention on Ichigo he almost yell but kept it down a bit. "I said no, plain and simple!" He looked back and stared at an empty room.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!" He yelled running out the door as soon as his mind registered that she was gone.

Before he could get down the street a spiritual pressure bigger than the girls' was looming just a few meters away. It was, however, familiar to him.

The white haired Captain was standing with a angry expression on his face, looking at him was a familiar blue haired Espada with a smirk on his pale features. Behind the Espada was the black haired girl and she looked down, covering her face with her overly long hair.

"Well well well, it seems my little kitty did get herself in to trouble. You shouldn't gave run away." He said turning to the girl with white wolf ears where her human ears would be and they climbed to about her bang-line.

The other soul reapers felt the spiritual pressure and used flashstep to get back to the white haired captain. Ichigo immediately knew the Espada as Grim-Jaw and when he saw the girl behind him, he had no idea what to think anymore. Grim-jaw drew his sword and the girl looked up with a fearful expression. Her red eyes looked at us then at her master and her resolve seemed to show threw her ruby eyes.


End file.
